Paint it Black
by Yawarakai-Bunny
Summary: Sebastian Heart is a 6th year Hufflepuff, who managed to get herself on Sirius Black's bad side way back in the first year. After being publicly humiliated, Sebastian is determined to get him back with the help of her best friend and unfortunately a possessed book . Possessed books are never good. Especially when their evil powers bring you way to close to you enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Sebastian Heart. I'm a Hufflepuff 6th year. I'm also a girl. I know my name is a guy's name... But it's not my fault my parents have no taste. I have to admit though, Sebastian suits me quite well. It could have been a whole lot worse.

Anyways, here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm the loner of the school. The outcast. But that is partially my fault. The people in Hufflepuff tried their best to befriend me and make me feel comfortable. I just didn't get on with them very well. We never saw eye to eye. They were all too kind and caring and helping, with an irritatingly positive view on basically EVERYTHING... I liked to squash bugs and preferred to see the darker side of things. I still like to squash bugs. I always had a twisted amusement with the way there guts just popped out the way they did.

Anyway, you could definitely say that I was the black sheep of Hufflepuff. You see, I'm goth. Here in this magical school of magic, we are a rare species. It's quite unfortunate. There is only one other person here, (Severus Snape doesn't count, ok? He just mopes and hangs out with the wrong crowd), like me. My best and only friend, Zuri McNair. But of course, she got to be in Slytherin, where it makes more sense to be a goth.

Unfortunately for Zuri, she tends to get shunned for being best friends with the weird muggleborn in the 'loser' house. Thankfully, I have her to be an out-cast with. Otherwise I would have gotten myself expelled a long time ago. I could not bear to be alone in the school, with the likes of Sirius Black constantly making me miserable.

I once made the mistake of asking my hippy parents for advice on how to deal with Black's treachery. They told me to politely ask him to stop. Tell him he is hurting me. And that all I want is for us to just be friends. That isn't an option. Ever. I will never try to make peace with that man whore. Especially after his latest stunt. I got a mystery letter this morning at breakfast from a secret admirer.

The letter basically asked me to go to the entrance hall when classes were finished for the day, so I did. It was stupid of me to have actually fallen for something like that... I feel like such an idiot. I definitely should have listened to Zuri. But anyways, I waited. And waited. And waited. For about 45 minutes, waiting for someone to come up and acknowledge me. That never happened, as you might have guessed. It eventually clicked in my head that this was some ones idea of a joke, so angered I made my way to the Hufflepuff common room. Or started too. I didn't even make it too the stairs, when I was suddenly lifted in to the air and flipped upside down. As I was in my school uniform, everyone in that general area got to see what my underwear looked like. Over the laughter of all the other little rotters in this school, I could hear Black and his little posse. Then is irritating voice yelled over the crowd...

You wanna know what he said?! He said, "Looks like those rumors were wrong. Definitely a girl."

Putting it mildly, I had every intention of making him pay. But I imagine you would like to know why we hate each other so much? Why I'm targeted out of everyone in this school? Well, the story goes back to first year.

Going through the barrier and stepping on to plat form 9 ¾ for the first time was exhilarating. It was the best day of my life. It was even better though, getting on the train. Minus the part where I basically got trampled, trying to find a car to sit in... I am small for my age. It doesn't make things easy. I did eventually find one though. Inside were a girl and boy about my age. The girl was a fiery red head, and the boy had long greasy looking black hair. As I slid open the glass door, the two both turned to look at me. The boy giving me a particularly nasty sneer, and the girl was looking at me like I was some sort of ghost. It probably had something to do with the fact that I looked like someone who had been locked away in the dark for far too long... all pale and dressed in black with un-brushed hair with a small amount of black make up over my eye lids.

Way to make me feel welcome.

Awkwardly I slid in to the car and took a seat across from them, right by the door.

I probably hadn't even been sitting there for more than five minutes when the door slid open and two boys walked in. One had dark, shoulder length hair and the other had messy jet black hair. Again, they both looked to be first years like me. I paid no attention to them as they talked to the other kids in the car. From what I did catch though, they were both being extremely nasty to that greasy kid. The boys both laughed when the greasy kid growled something at them. Then the red headed girl started yelling at them. Before long she stood up, grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him out of the car with her after saying, "Come on Severus. Let's find another place to sit." The two continued to glare as the left.

Then the two boys turned their attention on me. I hadn't realised that I had been staring at them until now. I quickly looked away and began to pick and my black finger nails.

"What are you looking at?" One of them demanded. I looked back at them to see that it was the boy with longer hair. He was rather good looking, actually.

"Nothing appealing." I grumbled in my unfortunately deep voice. I looked away from them again and continued to pick at my nails. The two boys sat down across from me, and I could feel both their eyes on me.

"Well. I'm Sirius Black. And this is James Potter." I didn't look at them and pretended to ignore them. "What's your name?"

"Sebastian." I answered sharply.

"But that's a boy's name... I thought you were a girl!"

My hazel eyes glared out from under my messy fringe at them. "I am a girl."

"You don't sound like one." The James guy remarked. "Or look like one, for that matter."

"Well you do!" I snapped. The boys looked at each other and laughed. Then it was quite, for a whole half a minute.

"So...Sebastian. How do your parents feel about you dressing like a girl? Surely they can't be too pleased."

At that I ended up standing up so fast that my spine cracked loudly, and for some reason making both the boys snicker again. Walking up to Sirius, who had made most of the remarks including the last one. "I'm not a boy!" I shouted.

He giggled again. "Could have fooled me."

Without warning and with surprising strength I used one hand and roughly pulled Black off the seat and used my other hand to smash his nose in. Twice. There ended up being a blood volcano from his nose, nicely coating my knuckles in it. His eyes began to tear up and he staggered backwards, clutching his nose. His friend looked shocked and just stared.

I gave them both my best death glare and slammed the sliding door open hard. I was surprised the glass didn't go and break... And then I left.

I ended up meeting Zuri shortly after that.

But yes, that is the reason why we don't get on...

Sebastian found herself stalking down the hallways towards the library with Zuri at her heels, looking not quite as angry, but still quite livid. "Why are we going to the library?" She at one point asked.

The Hufflepuff didn't even look back as she answered; she continued to stare coldly at the hallway ahead. "So we can go to the restricted section." Behind her, she could hear Zuri stop walking.

"But Madam Pince is still there?"

Sebastian stopped and had to mentally slap herself. The things, revenge and hatred made you do. "Right." The short girl, quickly turned to face her friend. "Tonight at 2 I'm going to break in. Are you in?" Zuri smirked and instantly nodded. Sebastian grinned right back.

A fat beetle caught her eye as it made its little way to the other end of the hallway. The badger crouched down and raised a finger over the unsuspecting insect, before squishing it in to the stone floor.

"Seb, that is disgusting. You know that right?"

* * *

_What do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You actually kicked Filch's cat." Sebastian leaned against a book shelf and stared at her friend with a raised eyebrow as she tried to regain her breath.

"I hope I shattered her rib cage."

Half way here, Mrs. Norris had come out of nowhere. And where there was a Mrs. Norris, there was a Filch. It was times like this that having an invisibility cloak would be nice. Of course that would never happen.

The two girls quickly made it to their destination. The restricted section. "We are looking for something particularly nasty. I don't care what. Anything really. And if it happens to give him nightmares of the worst kind as a side effect, then that would be a plus."

Maybe Sebastian was over reacting a bit. But when she wanted to get revenge, she was going to make sure that it would be bloody horrible. Especially if it was meant for Black. Anyways, what would you do if half the school knew what your knickers looked like? Even if it was only one pair… She had people making comments about them all through supper.

"Lumos." Sebastian gave her wand a flick and light illuminated from the tip of it. Crouching down she examined the bottom row of dusty books. There was definitely some screwed up shit in this section. There was a book that had rather suspicious looking stains trailing down its spine. Other books you could hear whispers coming from inside the pages. It was all really quite awesome.

The two continued to search the section for about 10 minutes. Then Sebastian got a weird feeling. The sort of feeling that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Like someone was watching you. She quickly stood up and spun around. No one was there of course. Just another book shelf. It was probably the smallest one here. To tell the truth, she had never really noticed it before.

Finally managing to shake away the feeling, the dark haired girl walked over to the shelf. And glanced over the books. One in particular caught her eye. It was a fairly thick book with a black cover. It was pushed out of the shelf a bit as if it wanted her to pull it out or something. So like most people in this sort of situation, she did pull it out. There was no title for the book. Just something that looked like an eye pressed in to the cover.

Sebastian studied it for a moment, and traced it with her finger. As she did, the Hufflepuff couldn't help but get a evil sort of glee inside her. She also got an anxious feeling. Like she was close to finding what she needed. Really close.

She could practically taste her revenge…

Then without warning, the book flipped open. Startled, Sebastian dropped it and it hit the floor with a thump. It remained open though, and the pages quickly started turning, until they were in the middle of the book From what she could tell, the pages had all been blank. Except these two. One the left page there was a picture of a man crying, as he knelt before a dead sheep or something of the sort. On the other page was filled with smaller words under a title that read 'To make the Enemy pay'.

It all seemed too perfect. But she didn't have time to think on it too much because Zuri quickly came around the corner and rushed towards Sebastian. "Filch." Was all she said. Grabbing the book from off the ground, both girls distinguished their lights and prepared to make their escape.

Now I imagine by now you are sort of wondering, what sort of Hufflepuff seeks the help of creepy books in order to get back at their enemy? What sort of Hufflepuff even bothers getting revenge in the first place?

Well despite what people think, being nice or whatever wasn't all there was for traits. There was also the traits of, hardworking, loyalty. In Sebastian's eyes, what she was doing now was rather hard work. She was going to put effort in to getting Sirius Black back. And she was loyal. Sebastian would rather die than betray the only friend she had.

Anyways, it took a little while but the two did eventually get out of that Library. The entire time Filch had been the library, he had been calling for Mrs. Norris.

"Maybe you did shatter her rib cage after all?" Sebastian half whispered to the Slytherin. Zuri grinned at the thought. Then they split up and went to their common rooms for the night.

As Sebastian climbed in to her bed, she tucked the old dusty book between her mattress and the bed frame and was asleep quickly enough.

Unfortunately for Zuri and Sebastian, tomorrow they started they ended their second week of school. Which of course meant that they had to go to class. It was going to be a long day… But bloody well worth it, if you asked Sebastian.

It felt like Sebastian had only been laying there for about 10 minutes, when someone started shaking her. The girl opened her eyes and groggily, yet grumpily rolled over; preparing to stare down who ever had woke her up. It was Zuri. The two girls had thought it was a good idea to give each other the passwords to get in to each other's common room.

"What do you want?" She half whispered, pulling her blanket up to her nose and snuggling deeper in to her pillow and mattress. It was so warm...

"We're going to be late for potions! Get up!" With that, Zuri grabbed hold of the blanket and yanked it out of Sebastian's grip, and off the bed. Despite the warmth of the dormitory, Sebastian felt suddenly frozen as she sat up. Grumbling and scowling, she threw her uniform on, leaving her yellow and black striped tie, hanging sloppily from her neck. Then she grabbed her bag, checking to see if her books where all in it and headed towards the door, with Zuri in the lead.

As the Slytherin put a hand on the door knob, there was a loud thump from behind them. Turning, Sebastian saw that the book had somehow managed to slide out from under her mattress and fall to the floor.

Both girls glanced at each other and then back at the book.

"The hell?! Is that the one you grabbed last night?" The red headed Slytherin asked.

Sebastian gave a nod and quickly walked over to it, and threw it in her bag. It made everything feel heavier. Once again feeling a twisted glee take over her insides. "Yep..."

And with that, the two headed off to their double potions class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You know what the problem with charms class was? The Marauders. That's what. Other than that, it was just fine. Sebastian got a kick out of Professor Flitwick. He was somehow quite amusing to watch teach.

The Hufflepuff took her seat near the back of the class. Unfortunately, it wasn't the very back. Then she wouldn't have had to worry about a certain Sirius Black and James Potter, repeatedly prodding her, flicking things in to her hair, setting of dungbombs under her chair...The usual. Though, even if she wasn't sitting there, they still would have found away to bug her. It was just worse when they sat directly behind you.

Flitwick started off his lesson in his usual squeaky voice...something about turning vinegar in to wine... Sebastian couldn't really hear over the giggling of two pain in the asses, (in her eyes at any rate), behind her. She had never been a patient person. So she didn't waste any time, making the decision of telling them to shut up.

Half turning in her seat, half looking over her shoulder, the girl's kohl lined eyes glared at the two. "Would you shut your bloody trap, Black? Before your voice makes someone's ears bleed?" Sebastian hissed.

Sirius looked away from his best friend and grinned at the Goth. "No, I don't think I will. Besides, I don't hear anyone else complaining. In fact I think they like hearing my voice." With that, Black shot a wink in the direction of a Hufflepuff girl named Clover seated beside Sebastian, who blushed and gave a giggle before tapping her friend in front of her.

"You're a man whore. You know that?"

"I prefer the term, Stud muffin." Sirius responded, smartly. "And anyways, since when does innocent flirting fall under the traits of a whore?"

Sebastian gave a snort. "Innocent my ass."

Very dramatically, Black raised a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt! James, you see what I put up with? It really brings tears to my eyes. Especially at night!"

James patted Sirius on the back and gave him an 'understanding' nod. "You know my pillow is always open to you!"

Sebastian gave a cough while muttering something under the lines of 'dumbasses' and showing the two boys her middle finger, not realising that the class had suddenly gone quite.

"Ms. Heart!" a squeaky voice rang from the front of the class. "That sort of gesture is not acceptable. Detention tonight at 9. And find points from Hufflepuff."

The girl had a sudden urge just to punch the Gryffindor behind her. She was going to blame this entire thing on him and his friend. Sebastian didn't even bother putting up an argument. There didn't feel like much of a point. So she just turned to face the front again, with her arms crossed, and scowling. She could hear Sirius and James both give a snicker. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her roommate glare at her. Immediately her head snapped in that direction. "What the hell are you looking at?" Sebastian snapped. Clover just glared harder and turned away, continuing to write her notes.

Not even five minutes passed, and the Goth felt a tug on the back of her head. It didn't take a genius to figure out that if you were on the Marauder's bad side, then that probably wasn't something you should ignore.

Sebastian swung around in her seat fast enough that her hair swung and hit her in the face. Her hair that suddenly had mysterious, wet tips. Grabbing hold of a strand, she soon found out that her hair had been dipped in Black's inkwell.

She felt herself lose her temper quite quickly and suddenly her wand was in her hand. "Furnunculus!" Almost immediately boils started to break out on Sirius's face, leaving him looking quite furious, and she could see him start to go for his wand. Fortunately, (or was it?), Flitwick interrupted this.

"Ms. Heart! That's two more detentions! I'm going to have to ask you to leave the class right now!" He squeaked loudly. While satisfied, but still quite pissed off, Sebastian threw her stuff in to her back pack and headed towards the door. "Mr. Black, I highly doubt you're innocent. Detention at 9, for you too. Now go up to the Hospital wing."

As Sebastian left the class, she heard the previously mentioned pain in the ass come out behind her. With a flick of his wand Flitwick shut the door and locked it behind them.

"Don't think you're going to get off easy, you bitch." Sirius snarled at her, just as one of the rather painful looking boils burst suddenly.

Keeping a cool look on her face Sebastian responded with, "Somehow, I'm not too worried this time." Then she turned away from him and started for the basement corridor.

Sebastian sat on her bed, legs crossed, thankful to be out of her uniform and in something more comfortable, and a certain large book opened in front of her. She was reading a curse. One that makes the luck of your enemy rot. It seemed good enough to her at any rate. Honestly, when it came to luck, Sirius Black didn't seem to have it. In classes anyways. Or when one of his pranks involved noise. The tosspot was always in detention for something. But what was a little more bad luck, hmm? Better him then her.

The badger read over the ingredients. The only thing particularly unusual was a lemon, a nail and a picture of Sirius black. But she was sure that those wouldn't be too hard to find. Especially the picture. The son of a bitch had enough fan girls. As for lemons and nails those were fairly easy too. She lived right beside the kitchen for Helga's sake. And you could always pull a nail out of a chair or someone's bed or something.

The Goth looked up as she heard the door to her dormitory open. Clover and her friend Marigold both walked in, both giving Sebastian a look of distaste. She ignored it though. If they were here, it meant that classes were over for the day and she could begin her work. With the help of Zuri.

Using a scrap of parchment as a bookmark, Sebastian shut the book, and tucked it under her arm before quickly leaving her dorm to go and find the red haired Slytherin. Thankfully she already knew where she would be.

Sebastian soon enough found herself in the dungeon, heading in the direction of the Slytherin common room, only stopping when she got to the entrance. The badger knew the password... but she really hated going in to that specific common room by herself when, she assumed, there was lots of people in there. The joys of being a 'mudblood' in Hufflepuff.

As she waited, she soon found herself being suspiciously stared at by none other than Severus Snape. Well, it was more the book that was being 'suspiciously' stared at. "Severus." The goth greeted with a slight nod.

The greasy Slytherin looked away from her book long enough mutter, "Sebastian." And give a nod back. Then he quickly turned away and continued his way down the dungeon hall. With nothing else to do, she watched him until he turned a corner and disappeared.

"Hey!" Sebastian gave a somewhat malicious grin as she looked towards her best friend. Zuri gave a small smirk. "You found something I take it?" the badger just nodded, flipping open the book and passing it to the red head.

9' o clock came way to quickly for Sebastian's liking. She sat in Professor Flitwick's office, with only the joy of knowing that Black would pay soon to keep her from doing something rash.

'_Which might happen very soon if Sirius Black doesn't get his whore-ish ass in here now.'_ She thought grumpily. Sebastian couldn't even start her detention until he got here. He was 10 minutes late. Flitwick was looking as impatient as she felt. By the time the door finally opened, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to strangle him.

"I'm glad you could make it, Mr. Black." The little man squeaked. "Now if you two will follow me, you will have your detention with Mr. Filch."

Almost immediately, Sebastian wanted to cry. Detentions with Filch involved aching muscles and blistering fingers usually. She didn't know about Black, but Sebastian personally didn't feel like blistering fingers today. She cast a scowl in Black's direction, only to see that he was sending one of his own her way.

Filch stood outside his office, cradling Mrs. Norris in his arms, both glaring at Sebastian and Sirius. "There all yours, Mr. Filch." And then Flitwick was gone.

* * *

_Opinions? _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So here she was. For filling Filch's favorite detention of all time... that was legal at any rate. Polishing trophies with Sirius Black. It was truly a horrid job. Well it wasn't so bad. Yet. The two hadn't said anything at all. The only sign of acknowledgement they gave was the occasional death glare. Sebastian was even more frustrated with him than usual at the moment though, because he wouldn't do shit. He just sat there, muttering in to his hand every now and then. Then it got worse when a certain poltergeist was involved.

"PEEVES!" Sebastian practically screamed as a bucket of cold, muddy water was dumped on her and the enormous trophy she had just finished polishing. Soon followed by the bucket. Furiously, Sebastian jumped to her feet with the bucket in her hand, swearing loudly.

Across the room Sirius started cackling with laughter. "Nice one Peeves!"

In a somewhat understandable rage, Sebastian spun around and flung the bucket in his direction as hard as she could. Unfortunately it missed his head. But it did hit a couple of the trophies though, causing one to bounce off his head. Now whose turn was it to laugh?

"Ha!"

Before Black could say anything, Filch swung around the corner, glaring at the two. "What happened here?!" He snapped, glancing from a dripping wet Sebastian, and the bucket on the other side of the room.

"Peeves." The two sixth years said in union. And Filch was gone again, shouting for the Poltergeist and swearing that he would have him kicked out of the castle.

"Have you considered anger management? Or some sort of professional help?" She heard Black's annoying voice call out to her rather snidely. "You're sort of a psychotic bitch."

Sebastian's eyes were torn away from the door and over to Sirius. "Have you ever considered getting off your useless ass and doing something?!" She snapped. "You're sort of a lazy, no good git. I feel bad for your mother."

Sirius gave a cold laugh, followed by a scowl. "You don't know anything about my mother."

She seemed to have struck a nerve. In her book, that wasn't a bad thing. "If she's anything like you, then I'd rather not know about your mother." Sebastian spun away from him, giving a disgusted look at the now filthy trophy in front of her, before giving it a light kick and knocking it over.

"I'm nothing like my mother! Ever!"

The badger shot him a smirk. "I guess you're right. From what I hear, she considers you to be a disgrace of the family, doesn't she?" Sirius glared at her. "I hear you ran away too! Is poor ickle Sirius feeling unloved?"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew what she was saying was pretty low of her. She couldn't help it though. Sebastian was mad. And when you're mad, one says and does stupid things. Like cutting someone's guts out, for example. What she would do to have the opportunity to gut Black...

The look on Black's face seemed to get darker, and suddenly he was storming across the room towards her, with immense speed for someone who wasn't running. Sebastian started to back away from him, and typically found herself with her back up against the wall. Followed by Sirius's arm pinning her against it, at the throat. And it was planted quite firmly there...but somehow not firmly enough to choke her. Just enough to cause her great discomfort. No matter how hard she tried, she was unable to move his arm.

His face was uncomfortably close as he icily hissed, "Don't talk about things you don't understand." Sebastian wished she had brought her wand with her... But then he let go. Rather than going back to his side of the Trophy room though, he went right out the door.

Sebastian stood in the same spot, scowling in the direction he went, for an unknown amount of time, with the occasional rub at her neck. Clearly she struck a nerve. That could come in handy. Then Filch came back in.

"Where'd the other one go?" He snapped, behind him, Mrs. Norris seemed glared up at Sebastian.

"I don't know."

Filch gave a grunt of some sort, before muttering somewhat vile things under his breath. Then he started glaring at Sebastian again. "You can leave now." And she did. As quickly as she could.

The next morning, she was happy to say, was Saturday. This meant she could sleep in. At least that's what she had hoped... As she slept, Sebastian could hear something whispering. But it managed to sound distant. She couldn't make out what the whispering voice was saying. She got the feeling that she didn't want to hear what it was saying. Then it started to get closer and closer, until it was right in her ear, but as soon as it was in her ear she heard the voice harshly whisper, "MINE!"

Then she woke up with a jolt. Looking at her watch on her bedside table, she saw that it was 7:30.

Everyone else still seemed to be sleeping, but for some reason she had an eerie feeling that she was being watched again. It was sort of like how it had been in the Library. Except it was eerier. A lot eerier. It made her want to vomit. Sebastian couldn't possibly fall to sleep again with this feeling!

The Hufflepuff quickly got up and changed in to an Iron Maiden T-shirt and black pants. Almost instinctively, she grabbed the black book from her bedside table and headed out the door. If she wasn't going to sleep, then she might as well start finding the things she needed. Her first stop was the kitchens. She was hungry anyways.

As Sebastian walked through the common room, and out in to the basement corridor, she couldn't help but think about Black and what went on last night. Forget the part where he had pinned her against the wall, he hadn't done shit! She did all the work. What did he do? Talk to his hand? Why was he talking to his hand?! Clearly, she was NOT the one who needed help!

She couldn't wait to see him, miserable and roaming around, tripping over everything in sight. How Hufflepuff-ish of her.

Sebastian tickled the pear, and soon enough, the kitchen entrance was revealed. So was one of Black's best friends. Remus Lupin. She really didn't see how the two where friends though. She had never ever had a problem with Remus. Anytime she had, had to talk to him, he had always been really nice and polite. Why didn't the girls go head over heels for him, instead of such an obnoxious git? It would make more sense...

"Hey Remus." She greeted, giving him a nod and a slight smile.

"Hello Sebastian." The smile he gave her was a lot more genuine then the one she had just given. "How are you?"

The badger failed to notice that as soon as his eyes landed on the book in her arms, a look of discomfort suddenly appeared on his face. Like he knew there was something wrong with it and it was making him sick... She was too busy being distracted by a House elf behind him was walking along with a pot that looked to be about two times its size. Poor thing.

"...I'm fine." She said somewhat distractedly, as her hazel eyes managed to pry themselves away from the stumbling House Elf, right as there was a loud crash and the lid came rolling by. Sebastian then noticed the odd look on his face. "What's the matter? You look sick."

The taller boy shook his head. "It's nothing. Nice talking to you again though." Then his smile was back, and he quickly slid around the dark haired girl and went back to where ever he came from, with chocolate in hand.

Sebastian turned away from him and made her way in to the busy kitchen. She was immediately greeted by a cheerful looking little House Elf. "What can Pinky do for you?" The little elf squeaked.

"Do you have any lemons?"

* * *

_Not the best, but I tried. What do you guys think?_


End file.
